1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which can eject liquid.
2. Related Art
In the related art, there is an ink jet printer which performs printing by ejecting ink which is accommodated in an ink cartridge which is an example of a liquid container onto a medium such as a sheet, as a liquid ejecting apparatus which can eject ink. In such a printer, in general, supplying of ink is performed by exchanging an ink cartridge with a new ink cartridge by adopting a configuration in which the ink cartridge can be detachable in a housing thereof.
However, since the ink cartridge should be set to a size which can be accommodated in the housing, in a case in which it is difficult to make an apparatus large, printing of a large volume is performed, or the like, it is necessary to perform exchanging work by stopping printing every time ink in the ink cartridge is used up.
Therefore, there is a printer in which supplying of ink is performed by injecting ink into a carriage-type intermediate ink tank which is connected to a housing through an ink tube from an ink pack which is provided on the outside of the housing, in order to reduce such exchanging work of an ink cartridge (for example, refer to JP-A-2009-202347).
Meanwhile, in a case in which a part of the above described intermediate ink tank protrudes from the housing in a direction which intersects a vertical direction, there is a concern that the protruding portion may be applied with an excessive load when an object is placed on the protruding portion. In addition, when a load which can rotate a protruding end side thereof is applied to the protruding portion of the intermediate ink tank, there is a problem in that a connection of the intermediate ink tank with the housing is disconnected.
In addition, such a problem is not limited to a printer in which ink is supplied from an ink pack which is provided on the outside of a housing, and is common to a liquid ejecting apparatus in which a part of a liquid container protrudes on the outside of a housing when the liquid container is connected to the housing.